bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
A Very Veggie Christmas/Transcript
(everyone is talking while Bob the Tomato is trying to get their attention) Bob: Excuse me, everyone. Hello? Can I have your attention please? Hello? Jimmy: Hey look, it's Bob! Hi Bob, how are you doing? Bob: Great Jimmy, how are you? Jimmy: I'm a little hungry. Jerry: Me too. Bob: Well, the food should be here soon guys. Well, pardon me everybody! Jimmy: Ooh, I hope we get popcorn balls. Jerry: I'm so hungry, I could eat a reindeer. Jimmy: Oh yeah? Well I could eat 12 reindeer and a sled. Jerry: Oh yeah? (continues as Pa Grape comes to bob) Pa Grape: Merry Christmas, Bob! Bob: Merry Christmas, Pa. Pa Grape: You got any Ritz Bits? Bob: Not yet, Pa. The food's not here yet. Uh Larry? Larry: Yeah, Bob? Bob: Where's the food? Larry: I don't know. Should have been here by now. Bob: Oh, this is just great. Excuse me everyone! Junior: Bob, where's the bathroom? Bob: Down the hall, first door to the left. Sheep: Baaaaa. Junior: Thanks. Phillipe: Hello, Monsieur Bob. You have a nice house. Jean-Claude: Oh-ho-ho. Mais oui. Bob: Uh, thanks guys. Phillipe: You have any food in zis nice house? Jean-Claude: Oh-ho-ho. Bob: We're working on it. Archibald Asparagus: Merry Christmas, Bob. Bob: Merry Chris- (doorbell rings) Bob: (into the microphone) Hello? Ahem. Thank you. Thank you everybody. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I would like to welcome you to my house and the very first VeggieTales Christmas Party! {applause} Bob: As you may know, we have a few volunteers who prepared Christmas songs from many different places in keeping with this year's theme: Christmas Around the World. Everyone: Ooooooooooooh. (In the orignal version, Pa Grape's voice wasn't properly pitched. However, in the new version, his voice was fixed) Pa Grape: Kinda like missionary week, without the food. (Laughter) Bob: Uh yeah. Ok, first we have, uh, Palmy Tree with a calypso version of "Angels We Have Heard on High." {Applause} Bob: Uh, Palmy? Palmy? Larry: He's not here. Bob: What do you mean he's not here? Where is he? Larry: Don't know. Should have been here by now. Bob: You're killing me, Larry. Larry: Well, I'll go first. I'm all ready. Bob: Oh, alright. Larry: Great. Alright, Manuel! Bob: Manuel? Who's that? Larry: Oh, this is my friend Manuel. He's gonna play the maracas 'cuz he has got hands. Manuel: Hola, Bob. Bob: Hola Manuel. Nice hands. Manuel: Gracias. Bob: Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Larry and Manuel. {Applause} Larry: Thank you, Everyone! This song is called "Feliz Navidad", which means "Merry Christmas" in Spanish. It also has some words which mean "I hope you have a prosperous year and happiness." Right, Manuel? Manuel: Sí. Larry: "Sí" means "yes" in Spanish. Bob: Alright already. Larry: And a-one and a-two and a 1 2 3. (Feliz Navidad Starts) {Italic=singing) Larry: Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Prospero año y felizidad. Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Prospero año y felizidad. I want to wish you a Merry Christmas, I want to wish you a Merry Christmas, I want to wish you a Merry Christmas, From the bottom of my heart! I want to wish you a Merry Christmas, I want to wish you a Merry Christmas, I want to wish you a Merry Christmas, From the bottom of my heart! (Repeat from beginning) Larry: Tuba solo! Chicken dance! Manuel: Hey, what are you doing? It's not the Chicken Dance. Larry: Sorry. Larry & Manuel: I want to wish you a Merry Christmas, I want to wish you a Merry Christmas, I want to wish you a Merry Christmas From the bottom of my heart! I want to wish you a Merry Christmas, I want to wish you a Merry Christmas, I want to wish you a Merry Christmas From the bottom of my heart! I want to wish you a Merry Christmas, I want to wish you a Merry Christmas, I want to wish you a Merry Christmas From the bottom of my heart! Cha! Cha! Cha! {applause} Bob: Thank you, Larry and Manuel. That was great! Okay, Palmy. Is Palmy here? Archie: Oh, this is great fun. Oh Bob, I'd like to go next. Bob: But Archibald, you're not next on the list. I have Palmy down here, even though you- Archie: Splend! Oh, I think you all are gonna enjoy this selection. It's a traditional English carol! Ah-ha. Well yes, the Boar's Head Carol is a lovely song with a fascinating story behind it. It is said many years ago that Oxford's Queen College was attacked on Christmas Day by a wild boar. All he had in his hand to use as a weapon was his copy of "Aristotle," so he shoved the animal's mouth choking. If you're wanting to retrieve his book, the student cut off the animal's head and brought it back to college, where it was served for Christmas dinner with much pomp and ceremony. True story. Junior: That's disgusting. Pa Grape; What'd he do with the rest of the pig? Sheep: Baaaaaa. Archie: I don't know. The boar's head in hand bear I, Bedecked with bays and rosemary. And I pray you, My pasters be merry Qui estis in convivio. '' {clapping} Bob: Thanks, Archie. That was super Vivio. Archie: Oh thank you. I've got another one you know. Bob: Well, we really should be- Archie: Wonderful! This next selection is entitled "Ring Little Bells." Or in its original German, "Kling Glöckchen." Jimmy: Kling watchin? Jerry: Ich bin ein Gourd. (Ring Little Bells starts) Archie: ''Ring, bells, go ting-a-ling-a-ling, Ring little bells! O how cold the winter! Will you let me enter? Do not bar the doorway On my blessed birthday! Ring, bells, go ting-a-ling-aling, Ring little bells! ''See look, I'm ringing the little bells, just as the song suggests! Larry: Can I ring the little bells too? Bob: Larry?!! Archie: Of course! Larry: This is fun! Archie: Yes! Isn't it?...ring, ring little bells, ring... Sing with me won't you? Archie & Larry: ''Ring, bells, go ting-a-ling-a-ling, Ring little bells! In our hearts now stirring 'Mid the bells appearing Joy and blessing Holy From the Child so lowly Ring, bells, go ting-a-ling-a-ling, Ring little bells! {applause} Bob: Thank you, Archie and Larry. Archie: I have some more. Bob: Palmy? Oh, where's Palmy? Larry: He's not here yet. Pa Grape: We'll go. Hey Bob, can we go next? Bob: Oh yes, please do! Pa Grape: Tom, can you bring in the instruments? Tom: The what? Pa Grape: You know, the instruments. Tom: Huh? Oh, the instruments. Okay. Pa: Ahem. This is one of my favorite songs in the whole world! My dear mother taught me this song a long time ago in the hills of West Virginia! Bob: Hey! What are you doing bringing a car in here!? That's new carpet! Grapes: Go tell it on the mountain, Over the hills, and everywhere! Go tell it on the mountain, That Jesus Christ is born. Pa: Now, when I was a seeker, I sought both night and day. I asked the Lord to help me, And he showed me the way. Grapes: Go tell it on the mountain, Over the hills, and everywhere! Go tell it on the mountain, That Jesus Christ is born. Pa: Oh, he made me a watchman Upon the city wall. And if I am a Christian, I am the least of all. Grapes: Go tell it on the mountain, Over the hills and everywhere. Go tell it on the mountain That Jesus Christ is born. (repeat) {applause} Bob: Thank you Grapes! Now while I am removing these oil stains, why don't we watch- (doorbell rings) Archie: Ring, bells, go ting-a-ling-a-ling! Junior: Hey, look everyone! It's Palmy! All: Hi, Palmy! Palmy: Hello, everyone! Merry Christmas! All: Merry Christmas! Bob: Boy, am I glad to see you! Can you do your song right away? Palmy: Sure! You got any food? Bob: Larry... Palmy: The name of this song is Angels We Have Heard On High. It's a song we sing every Christmas in Jamaica. Angels we have heard on high, Sweetly singing o'er the plains. And the mountains in reply, Echoing their joyous strains. Shepherds, why this jubilee? Why your joyous strains prolong? What the gladsome tidings be, Which inspire your heavenly song? Glo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oria in excelcis deo, Glo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oria in excelcis deo. Come to Bethlehem and see Him whose birth the angels sing; Come adore on bended knee Christ the Lord the newborn King. Glo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oria in excelcis deo, Glo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oria in excelcis deo. Come on! Come on! Everybody sing! All: Glo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oria in excelcies deo, Glo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oria in excelcies deo. Palmy: Beautiful! I love that song! {applause} Bob: Oh, that was just wonderful. Is everybody having a good time? All: Yeah! Bob: I think now would be a good time to watch the songs from our new video, "The Toy That Saved Christmas." Phillipe: We think now that it's time to eat. (laughter) Larry: I just got off the phone with Oscar. He said he'd be here with food any minute. {cheering} Bob: Oscar? Oscar the Polish Caterer Oscar? Larry: He comes highly recommended. Bob: He comes highly late. Junior: The video is ready! Lights! Mr. Lunt: Hey, down in front. Bob: I am down. Mr. Lunt: You are not. Bob: Look this is sitting and this is standing, I'm sitting. Mr. Lunt: Okay. (Can't Believe It's Christmas) Laura: I can't believe it's Christmas! I think I'm finally gettin' something! Can't believe it's Christmas! My favorite time of year! Percy: I can't believe it's Christmas! Been dreaming of a sugarplum-thing! Can't believe it's Christmas! Oh, boy! It's finally here! George: Now, wait a minute. I only got one package today, and it's for house #4. Now, let's see. Which house is #4? All: Yo! Ho! Away we go! With rosey cheeks and hearts a-glowing. Hey, hey! Our favorite day! It makes us wanna cheer! Percy: Yo! Ho! We love the snow! Lil' Pea: At least we know we won't be mowing! All: Ya! Hey! We're glad to say that Christmastime is here!! We can't believe it's Christmas! Been waiting for a million hours! Can't believe it's Christmas, Oh what a nifty day! We can't believe it's Christmas! Lenny: Took 14 baths and 18 showers! All: Can't believe it's Christmas! And now it's time to play! We can't believe it's Christmas! We think we're finally gettin' something Can't believe it's Christmas, Our favorite time of year! We can't believe it's Christmas! Been dreaming of a sugarplum-thing Can't believe it's Christmas! Oh, boy! It's finally... George: Oy, my spinely! All: Boy, it's finally here! {applause} Bob: Fast forward to the next song. I'll be right back. Junior: Okay! Mr. Nezzer: Wait a minute, don't you want to watch the factory scene? It's one of my finest performances. Oh look, there I am. Mr. Lunt: Hehe, you look really funny on fast forward, Boss. Hey, have you lost weight? Mr. Nezzer: What do you mean? Junior: Here it is! Buzzsaw Louie: Grumpy kids, greedy dreams This is not what Christmas means! I'm just a toy, I don't claim to be a genius But there must be more to Christmas! There must be more to Christmas! There must be more to Christmas... I think we're really missing something Must be more to Christmas,... But what? {applause} Pa Grape: Oh that's a nice song. I just love that Louie. Sheep: Baaaa Bob: Um, why is my bathroom full of sheep? Junior: Oops I forgot to tell you. Is it okay if I keep my sheep in there until my song? Bob: You're singing a song with sheep? Junior: Uh-huh. Here's the silly song. {Applause} Narrator: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. It's Christmas Eve, and Larry is anxiously awaiting the arrival of Santa Claus with a plate of cookies. Larry: Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come, And I've got cookies! Three yummy cookies! Just for you for when you come, Only for you for when you come Because it's Christmas! (door knocks 3 times) Larry: Could that be Santa? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings presents for a cucumber like me, A good cucumber like me? Narrator: Larry is surprised to be greeted not by Santa, but a crafty bankrobber! Larry: Who are you? Bankrobber(Scallion 1): I'm a bankrobber! And I've come to rob your bank, Oh yes! I've come to rob your bank, And I've come to take your dimes and swipe your nickels. So stand back, step aside you silly pickle! And let me in! Narrator: Although frightened by the intruder, in the spirit of Christmas Larry makes an offering. Larry: I'm not a banker. I have no bank my robbing friend, But I have cookies Three yummy cookies. And I don't have nickels, But please take this my robbing friend. Eat one of these my robbing friend. They are for Santa, But you may have one. Narrator: The bankrobber is truly touched by Larry's good will, but Larry, although momentarily distracted, is still excited about seeing Santa. Larry/Bankrobber: Oh, Santa! I'm a robber! I can't wait for you to come, And I came to rob your bank, I just can't wait for you to come, Oh yes - I came to rob your bank, And I've got cookies! You shared a cookie! Two yummy cookies! A yummy cookie! Just for you for when you come, Though I'd love to take your dimes, Only for you for when you come Perhaps another time. Both: Because it's Christmas. (door knocks 3 times) Larry: Could that be Santa? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings presents for a cucumber like me, A good cucumber like me? Narrator: Once again, it is not Santa who has come to Larry's door, but this time a savage Norseman. Larry: Who are you? Viking: I'm a Viking! And I've come to take your land, Oh yes! I've come to take your land, And I've come to burn your crops and steal your horses! And I've come to...uh, step on your chickens... And soil your quilts! Narrator: Although frightened by the intruder, in the spirit of Christmas, Larry makes an offering. Larry: I don't have land. I don't have crops, my Viking friend, But I have cookies! Two yummy cookies! And I don't have horses, But please take this my Viking friend. Eat one of these my Viking friend. They are for Santa, but you may have one! Narrator: The Viking is also touched by Larry's good will, but Larry's thoughts are still with Santa. Larry/Viking: Oh, Santa! I'm a Viking. I can't wait for you to come, And I came to take your land, I just can't wait for you to come, Oh yes - I came to take your land, I've got a cookie! You shared a cookie, A yummy cookie! A yummy cookie! Just for you for when you come, Though I'd love to soil your quilts, Only for you for when you come I don't think that I wilt Both: Because it's Christmas. (door knocks 3 times) Larry: Could that be Santa? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings presents for a cucumber like me, A good cucumber like meeeeeeeeeeeeee-hee? Narrator: Larry is greeted now by an agent of the Internal Revenue Service. Larry: Who are you? Peach: I'm from the IRS! And I've come to tax your... (door slams) Larry: Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come... It's finally Santa! It's finally him! At last, the one who brings presents for a cucumber like me, A good cucumber like me! Santa(Bob The Tomato): I'm Santa! And I've come to bring you gifts, Oh yes! I've come to bring you gifts, And I've come to stuff your stockings Go Oh ho-ho-ho! And I've come to jiggle my belly. And wiggle my nose... Hey, wait a minute! Isn't that my belt? And what are you doing with my hat?(gasps) So you're the ones! Bankrobber: Wait a minute, I can explain! Viking: We've changed! Santa: Nobody messes with Santa! You know that don't you!? You've been very naughty! And I've got a list! Peach: Did you claim that? Larry: Merry Christmas! {applause} Jean-Claude: Ah, Monsieur Larry, those look like some really nice cookies. Phillipe: Ho-ho, very nice and crunchy. Larry: Thanks! Jean-Claude: You got any more of those nice cookies? Phillipe: I wouldn't eat a cookie right now. Jean-Claude: You know, Bob. Maybe we should sing our song before we faint. Phillipe: Ho-ho, I am feeling woozy. Bob: Ah, I think that's a good idea. OK everyone, it's the Peas singing "He is Born, The Holy Child". {Applause} Phillipe: Are you ready Jean-Claude? Jean-Claude: I am ready, are you Phillipe? Phillipe: Oh-ho, you know I am. Jean-Claude: Ho-ho, you were born ready, no? Phillipe: Here it goes. French Peas: He is born, the Holy Child, Play the oboe and bagpipes merrily! He is born, the Holy Child, Sing we all of the Savior mild. Through long ages of the past, Prophets have foretold his coming; Through long ages of the past; Now the time has come at last! Oh how lovely, Oh how pure Is this perfect Child of Heaven. Oh how lovely, Oh how pure Precious gift of God to man. Through long of the past, Prophets have foretold His coming; Through long ages of the past; Now the time has come at last! Jesus, Lord of all the world Coming as a child among us. Jesus, Lord of all the world Grant to us a heavenly peace. Jean-Claude: That was some beautiful singing, boys. Phillipe: Thank you, Jean-Claude. Christophe: Ah, Phillipe, my voice. Phillipe: I enjoyed the fiddle very much. Jean-Claude: Hey, get off my foot. Phillipe: He's covering up, no? Christophe: Ah, what's up? French Peas: He is born, the Holy Child, Play the oboe and bagpipes merrily! He is born, the Holy Child, Sing we all of the Savior mild. Phillipe: Ho-ho, that was beautiful, Jean-Claude. Cristophe: Thank you, Phillipe. Jean-Claude: Did you go by, that is not my dog! Bob: Thank you, Peas, that was terrific. OK, let's see. It looks like we have one more song before the big medley. Ah, Junior, you're up. Junior: Just a minute. Come on guys, we're on! Bob: While they're getting set up, folks, I want to apologize once again about the food. Hey, watch the carpet! Oh, great. Anyway, maybe we can all go out for pizza after the big medley. Jimmy and Jerry: Ooh, pizza! Junior: We're Ready! Bob: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Junior and the Sheep singing "While By My Sheep". Oh, I get it. {applause} Junior: While by my sheep, I watched at night. Glad tidings brought an angel bright. How great our joy. (Sheep echo) Joy, joy, joy. (Sheep echo) Praise ye the Lord in Heaven on high. (Sheep echo) There shall be born, so he did say In Bethlehem a child today. How great a joy. (Sheep echo) Joy, joy, joy. (Sheep echo) Praise ye the Lord in Heaven on high. (Sheep echo) How great our joy. (Sheep echo) Joy, joy, joy. (Sheep echo) Praise ye the Lord in Heaven on high. (Sheep echo) How great our joy. (Sheep echo) Joy, joy, joy. (Sheep echo) Praise ye the Lord in Heaven on high. (Sheep echo) Bob: Thank you, Junior. Thank you, sheep. Uh, thank you, stain master. OK everybody, it's time for the big medley! (doorbell rings) Archie: Ring, bells, go ting-a-ling-a-ling. Larry: Hey look everybody! It's Oscar the Polish Caterer with the food! Oscar: Hello everyone! I hope you're hungry! Bob: Oh, thank goodness you're here, Oscar! What took you so long? Oscar: The Kowalski wedding, those people eat like you wouldn't believe... Jimmy and Jerry: We believe! Bob: Well, what did you bring us? Oscar: What I bring you? What I bring you? I tell you what I bring you. The first Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party, A boiled potato topped with dillweed. The second Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party, Two steamed pierogies... Jimmy: What's a pierogi? Oscar: It's a dough, wrapped around meat. Jimmy: Oh... All: And a boiled potato topped with dillweed. Oscar: The third Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party, Three simmered gołąbkis... Larry: What's a gołąbki? Oscar: It's a cabbage wrapped around meat. Larry: Oh.. Jimmy: Two steamed pierogies. All: And a boiled potato topped with dillweed. Oscar: The fourth Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party Four baked paprikas... Archibald: Now, what is a paprika? Oscar: It's a bell pepper stuffed with meat. Archibald: I see. Larry: Three simmered gołąbkis, Jimmy: Two steamed pierogis, All: And a boiled potato topped with dillweed. Oscar: The fifth Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party, Five smoked kielbasas! Pa: What's a kielbasa? Oscar: It's pretty much just meat. Pa: Oh. Archibald: Four baked paprikas, Larry: Three simmered gołąbkis, Jimmy: Two steamed pierogis, All: And a boiled potato topped with dillweed. Oscar: The sixth Polish Cristmas dish I bring to the party, Six fried chruścikis. Bob: Let me guess, something in the meat family? Oscar: Actually, it's a delightful pastry with a thin flaky crust. All: Ohhhhh! Pa: Five smoked kielbasas! Archibald: Four baked paprikas, Larry: Three simmered gołąbkis, Jimmy: Two steamed pierogis, All: And a boiled potato topped with dill weed. Bob: Wow Oscar, I'm gettin' kinda full, I think that's about.. Oscar: The seventh Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party, Seven pitted prunes... Junior: I don't like prunes! Oscar: With this food, you'll need 'em son. Archie: Oh, is that right! Pa: Uh huh! Bob: Six fried chruścikis, Pa: Five smoked kielbasas! Archibald: Four baked paprikas, Larry: Three simmered gołąbkis, Jimmy: Two steamed pierogis, All: And a boiled potato topped with dill weed. Pa: I'm gunna bust! I couldn't eat another bi... Oscar: The eighth Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party, Eight poppy seed cakes, Larry: Poppies, poppies, poppies... Archibald: I'm feeling rather sleepy. There's no place like home. Junior: Seven pitted prunes, Bob: Six fried chruścikis, Pa: Five smoked kielbasas! Arcibald: Four baked paprikas, Larry: Three simmered gołąbkis, Jimmy: Two steamed pierogis, All: And a boiled potato topped with dillweed! Pa: Oh, anybody got a Rolaid? Junior: I called the couch! Jimmy: Uh, mind if we count your sheep? Jerry: Yeah. Bob: Hey everybody, not so fast. Larry: Where was that bathroom? Oscar: That about does it. Anybody want to lick the spoon? Archie: Ring, bells, go ting-a-ling-a-ling. Oscar: It's the Kowalskis again, those people eat like you wouldn't believe. Bye-bye everyone, Merry Christmas! Bob: Hold it. Nobody sleeps until we sing the big medley! Come on everyone! Get up here! Pa, Junior, Jimmy and Jerry, that's it! Larry! All you little French pea guys! This is the best Christmas ever! All: Joy to the world, the Lord is come, Let Earth receive her King! Let every heart prepare him room And Heaven and nature sing, And Heaven and nature sing, And Heaven and Heaven and nature sing. Junior & Mom: Joy to the Earth the Savior reigns. Let men their songs employ. While fields and flood, rocks, hills and planes Repeat the sounding joy, Repeat the sounding joy, Repeat, repeat the sounding joy. All: He rules the world with truth and grace, And makes the nations prove, The glories of his righteousness And wonders of his love, And wonders of his love. And wonders, wonders of his love! And wonders, wonders of his love! Junior: O little town of Bethlehem How still we see thee lie, Above thy deep and dreamless sleep the silent stars go by. Yet in thy dark streets shineth, the everlasting light. The hopes and fears of all the years are met in thee tonight. Junior & Archie: O Holy Child of Bethlehem, Descend to us we pray. Cast out our sin and enter in. Be born in us today. We hear the Christmas angels The great glad tidings tell. O come to us abide with us our Lord, Emmanuel. All: O come all ye faithful joyful and triumphant! O come ye, O come ye to Bethlehem. Come and behold him, born the King of angels. O come let us adore Him, O come let us adore Him, O come let us adore Him, Christ the Lord! Sing, choirs of angels. Sing in exaltation! O sing, all ye citizens of Heaven above! Glory to God, in the highest. O come let us adore Him, O come let us adore Him, O come let us adore Him Christ the Lord! Larry: We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! All: We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! Good tidings to you wherever you are. Good tidings of Christmas and a happy New Year We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! Bob and Larry: Merry Christmas! Bob: From all the veggies at VeggieTales! Larry: Merry Christmas everyone! Junior: Away in a manger, no crib for a bed The little Lord Jesus lay down his sweet head. The stars in the sky look down where he lay, The little Lord Jesus asleep on the hay Mom Asparagus: The cattle are lowing, the Baby awakes But little Lord Jesus no crying He makes. I love thee, Lord Jesus look down from the sky, And stay by my cradle 'til morning is nigh. Junior: And stay by my cradle 'til morning is nigh. Merry Christmas, Mom. (end of transcript) Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts